


Żywy pośród martwych

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: Historia Vorindona, adjutanta i przyjaciela Maedhrosa.Wydarzenia po feralnym paktowaniu z Morgothem, w wyniku którego Maedhros został wzięty do niewoli.





	Żywy pośród martwych

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: survivor's guilt
> 
> Opowiadanie jest kompatybilne z moją serią "Kroniki rodu Feanora".

**Żywy pośród martwych**

                Koń, który go przygniótł, równocześnie ocalił mu życie, lecz o tym Vorindon dowiedział się wiele dni później. W ostatnich przebłyskach świadomości, nim mgła ostatecznie przesłoniła mu wzrok, widział ogniste demony Morgotha przedzierające się przez rzednący kordon otaczający Maedhrosa. W bitewnym zamęcie na nic zdałby się krzyk, by przyjaciel uważał na tyły i spróbował się wycofać; zresztą nawet gdyby chciał, nie zdołałby krzyknąć.

                Następnym, co pamiętał, było przeraźliwe zimno i bezwład, wszechogarniający bezwład i oszałamiający ból. Coś przyciskało go do ziemi, ale gdy spróbował się poruszyć...

Głosy. Kiedy świadomość wróciła mu po raz kolejny, wokoło słyszał podniesione, zdenerwowane głosy, szelest ubrań i dźwięczenie broni. Nie widział, coś zalepiało mu oczy, ale głosy z pewnością należały do elfów, więc wysilił się i spróbował zawołać. Z zaschniętego gardła dobyło się jedynie rzężenie.

                Nagle głosy znalazły się tuż nad nim. Ktoś zabrał przytłaczający ciężar, ktoś coś krzyknął, ale wraz z ulgą na dźwięk znajomego języka do zamglonego umysłu Vorindona przedostał się ból. Być może krzyczał, być może szlochał – ciemność pochłonęła go raz jeszcze.

xxx

                Kolejne dni – dni? Jak liczyć dni w ciągłej ciemności, bez pory zmieszania światła dwóch Drzew? – wypełnione były przebłyskami bólu w litościwej zasłonie niepamięci, gdzie nie docierały nawet obrazy z najgorszych koszmarów. Ktoś przychodził i pomagał mu się obrócić, ktoś poił go i pielęgnował, ale szczegóły zacierały się pod zasłoną gęstej mgły.

                Nie był pewien, ile razy budził się tak i zasypiał, nie wiedząc, ile czasu upłynęło od poprzedniej wizyty któregoś z uzdrowicieli. W końcu jednak Alcarino przysiadł obok niego i spytawszy, czy czuje się na siłach, by chwilę porozmawiać, podał mu czystą wodę zamiast kolejnej porcji środków, które przynosiły leczniczy sen. Vorindon starał się nadążać za poleceniami uzdrowiciela, gdy ten pomagał mu wypić ciepły bulion, choć przez narastający ból trudno mu było się skupić.

                – Musimy pomówić – odezwał się nagle kto z boku, choć ranny nie zauważył, kiedy wszedł. Potrzebował chwili, by przyporządkować głos do osoby. Maglor. Nie Maedhros, Maglor.

                Vorindon czuł narastającą panikę, gdy nagle zalały go wspomnienia z rzezi, w którą zmieniły się negocjacje z wysłannikami Morgotha. Zacisnął oczy, spróbował skupić się na tępym bólu w trzewiach i w nogach, ale obrazy nie chciały go opuścić. Szczęk broni krzyk przyjaciela, gdy padał tuż obok niego, Maedhros wykrzykujący rozkazy, chaos, krew, sza–

                – Voro, nie! Nie rób tak!

                Czyjeś ręce przytrzymały go stanowczo. Vorindon otworzył oczy i zobaczył pochylonego nad nim Maglora. W otępiałym umyśle wciąż pobrzmiewały odgłosy walki, ale to, co zobaczył w szarych oczach syna Feanora, poraziło go.

                – Makalaure – wychrypiał cicho. – Co...?

                – Nie chcę cię niepokoić, ale muszę zapytać. – Dłonie Maglora, wciąż spoczywające na jego ramionach, drgnęły konwulsyjnie. – Co się wydarzyło? Co pamiętasz? Powiedz mi.

                Choć nie powiedział nic więcej, Vorindon czuł desperację kryjącą się za tą prośbą i gotów był ją spełnić, ale głos go zawiódł. Gardło miał suche i ściśnięte, choć Alcarino dopiero co pomagał mu się napić. Nie było też łatwo odszukać umysł Maglora, gdy jego własny był ociężały. W końcu to śpiewak naprowadził go i pomógł nawiązać połączenie. Wspomnienia były chaotyczne – urywki obrazów i emocji, krzyk i przerażenie oraz ta narastająca świadomość, że wpadli w pułapkę bez wyjścia...

                Smukłe palce Maglora zacisnęły się na jego ramionach z taką siłą, że ze ściśniętego gardła Vorindona wyrwał się zdławiony krzyk.

                – Russandol? – wykrztusił, choć obecność Maglora sama w sobie była odpowiedzią.

                – Pojmany. Przynajmniej takie otrzymaliśmy wieści. – W głosie śpiewaka nie pobrzmiewała ni nuta emocji i Vorindona przeszedł dreszcz; znał go od dziecka i wiedział, że Maglor nigdy nie krył tego, co czuł. – Liczyłem, że może ty będziesz mógł mi cokolwiek powiedzieć.

                – Żył... Walczył... – Vorindon przymknął oczy, spróbował uspokoić oszalałe serce. – Reszta? – wyszeptał z nadzieją.

                – Nikt inny nie przeżył – rzucił drętwo Maglor i zabrał dłonie. Zerwał się i wyszedł spiesznie.

                Vorindon patrzył tępo w płachtę namiotu nad głową, próbując przyswoić zasłyszane wieści. Nie miał powodu, by nie wierzyć Maglorowi, ale to oznaczało, że, że...

                – Nie myśl o tym teraz, Vorindonie. Nie teraz. – Alcarino położył dłonie na rozpalonych policzkach rannego i rozmazał po nich coś mokrego, a Vorindon zorientował się po chwili, że to jego własne łzy.

                – To prawda? – wykrztusił łamiącym się głosem. – Russo? Wszyscy?

                – Ciebie jednego znaleziono żywego – przytaknął smutno uzdrowiciel. – Posłowie Moringotta zażądali niemożliwego w zamian za uwolnienie Nelyafinwe.

                Alcarino nie zabrał dłoni. Przesuwał kciukiem po policzku, zbierając kolejne łzy, nad którymi Vorindon nie umiał zapanować. Wszyscy, wszyscy zginęli, a Maedhros... Kto wie, czy nie spotkał go los gorszy od śmierci? Tyle... Myśli ulatywały, niedokończone, ginęły w szczęku broni, a obrazy rwały się, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie wszechobecną grozę.

xxx

                Maglor nie przyszedł więcej. Im dłużej Vorindon leżał w tym przeklętym namiocie, tym bardziej docierało do niego, ilu przyjaciół stracił w tamtej zasadzce. Mało kto zaglądał do niego prócz uzdrowicieli; wszyscy zajęci byli umacnianiem obozu i budowaniem schronienia trwalszego niż namioty. Nawet tutaj docierała atmosfera ogólnego przygnębienia i poczucie zagrożenia; w krótkim czasie stracili trzech Najwyższych Królów. Maglor, jak się dowiedział Vorindon, przejął obowiązki dowódcy, odmówił jednak noszenia tytułu; ten nadal przysługiwał Maedhrosowi, przynajmniej do czasu potwierdzenia wieści o jego śmierci.

                W końcu minęły długie ciemne dni, podczas których Vorindon tkwił praktycznie w odosobnieniu. Połamane nogi zrosły się i powoli, słaby jak dziecko i chwiejny, ranny zaczął wychodzić na dwór. Kuśtykał w towarzystwie któregoś z uzdrowicieli, coraz bardziej sfrustrowany tym, jak sztywne i niepewne były jego kroki. Nie umiał odpędzić od siebie poczucia, że już nigdy nie odzyska sprawności mimo zapewnień, że z czasem wszystko powinno się wygoić. Jednak gorsze od słabości były bezczynność i odosobnienie, które zwracały jego myśli ku tym, których już nie zobaczy.

                Alcarino i na to znalazł radę, prosząc go o pomoc. Uzdrowiciele potrzebowali mieć stały dostęp do tych ziół, które okazały się skuteczne w walce z truciznami Nieprzyjaciela. Zanim Vorindon zorientował się, co to tak naprawdę oznacza, wraz z innymi elfami przygotowywał równe grządki i pielęgnował sadzonki, które nie chciały rosnąć w tym pozbawionym światła świecie. Powoli nawiązywał na nowo kontakty i wdrażał się w obozowe życie, a w miarę, jak wracały mu siły, angażował się w codzienne życie.

                Uzdrowiciele mieli rację. Vorindon odzyskał dawną sprawność. Okazało się jednak, że dużo prościej było nauczyć się chodzić na nowo, niż odnaleźć żywym pośród tylu poległych.

 

 

 

 


End file.
